ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
POLITICAL ARCHIVE:George Hocking
George Hocking (born December 10th, 1956; 56 years old) is an American politican who served one term (four years) as the 42nd President of the United States of America. 'Life' George Arthur Hocking was born in Logan, Ohio on December 10th, 1956, to Cady R. and Bob Hocking. He grew up as a normal boy. George always had a interest in politics, and mathematics. In 1972, George graduated from 12th grade, and went on to form a career at Harvard Law School. Before he could go to Harvard, he had to go through a 4 year course at a smaller Harvard cut-off. In 1976, he went to Harvard Law School. George had a very high interest in politics. He enfunded in many careers in it. In 1980 to 1984, he had a very normal time there. In late 1984, George graduated from the school with a Master's degree. 'Politicial Life' In 1985, with his Master's degree, George became a senator in Ohio State University. It was in late 1985, when Ohio was having an governor election. George, well known, signed up and became a nominee. It soon came down to just George and Bob Dole. In a small and short election, one debate, George won the whole election in a landslide; beating everyone of Dole's polls, except Oil producment in State. In 1990, George ran against Dole again, and once again beat him in a landslide. 'Presidency' In 1991, George signed up for the 1992 Presidential Election; having high hopes. He chose Steve Gibbs as his Vice President. In late-mid 1992, George was made the Democratic nominee against imcumbent President George HW Bush. Soon, George participated in the 1st Presidential Debate. In this debate--proved the most handful in history--George repeatedly thrown against the President. He was on a role, and did the same in each other debate. In November 1992, George Hocking had won the office of 42nd President, against George HW Bush. George (294 electoral) had won by 90 more electoral votes than Bush (204 electoral). George Hocking had had a successful presidency, mostly in the political business. In 1993, he was innagurated into office. In mid 1994, when Apartheid ended, George and Steve traveled to South Africa; to meet Nelson Mandela, who was to be the new Democratic president of South Africa after his 27 year prison sentence. George returned home that Christmas, and won the Mid-Term election in November 1994. In early 1995, George signed the CLEAR act, clarifying that all seas be blocked with Water-ade, a foundation used to protect clean water. In July 1995, George also signed the TAX act, lowering taxes by 4.6%. but raising Senate floor tax regs. It was in early Feburary 1996, when a massive assassination plot for Hocking unfolded. Hocking survived in well shape, no damage. The shooter, unnamed, was originally sent to prison for life, but Hocking, understanding him, lowered it to 45 years. This made the polls later this year drop. The Democrats though, his party liked his mercy though. In late 1996, George Hocking and Steve Gibbs ran for reelection against Arkansas governor, Bill Clinton. This was the first same party vs. same party (Democrat vs. Democrat), since 1800, with John Adams and Jefferson. In a series of 3 debates, George did much worse than in 1992. George later stated--"I wanted Clinton to win in a way, he may be better than me". In January 1997, Clinton took office and was innagurated. George and Steve flew back home to Columbus, Ohio, acting as if it never happened. In 2000, Hocking went back to Washington after three years to celebrate the new decade. While there, Hocking went back to becoming a senator, not seeking to run for office again. In 2004, Hocking decided to run again for President for a second term against President George W Bush, but John Kerry won the Democratic Nominee; as Hocking did not put much effort in his campaign. In 2005 and on, Hocking goes to Washington now and then for speeches or to sign laws. He lives and stays in the central Ohio area. In late 2012, Hocking signed a law, and payed $30,500 to have no one bother him about President, and everyone heard. Category:POLITICAL ARCHIVE Category:January 4 2013